Everything We Had
by hOtlilmofo
Summary: Jamie and Scott have been together for 5 years. They have the perfect relationship. They're the epitome of a great relationship. But can one mistake ruin it all? Or can the "perfect" couple get through it?
1. Chapter 1

**Everything We Had**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jamie. And this never happened…**

* * *

><p>"Scott, what are you doing?" Jamie asked, looking up from her laptop at her longtime boyfriend, an eyebrow raised in confusion.<p>

He looked up at her, grinning mischievously, his hands behind his back. "Who? Me?" he innocently asked.

"Yes, you," she replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

He let out of a sheepish laugh. "I'm not doing anything."

"What are you hiding behind your back?" she asked.

"Nothing," he quickly replied, obviously lying to her.

"So, then, why are your hands behind your back?" she questioned him, shutting the laptop and placing it on the coffee table in front of her.

"They're just comfortable there," he replied, inching away from Jamie, as she stood up and took a step closer to him. He began moving slightly faster, but Jamie ran over to him. He attempted to run away from her, but seeing as she had a head start, Jamie quickly caught Scott, who was still trying to hide what was behind his back.

"What are you hiding?" she asked him with a giggle.

"Nothing!" he yelled, laughing.

"Baby!" Jamie crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Alright. Alright. You know I can't resist it when you give me that face," he relented, pulling out a single red rose. "I just got you a little gift."

Jamie's eyes were stuck on her boyfriend. "Are you serious right now?" she asked.

He furrowed his brow. "I am…" He was slightly confused by her reaction. Was she mad at him?

"Scott…I can't believe this. What…I mean…how…why?" she finally asked.

"It's just a rose for my girlfriend. I figured that it would be nice to get it for you, for no reason…besides the fact that I love you," he explained.

Jamie immediately wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you so much," she whispered.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm your boyfriend…this is a part of my job," he replied, wrapping his arms around her and kissing the top of her head.

"I just wasn't expecting this," she said, pulling back from their hug. She boosted herself up on her tiptoes and pressed an affectionate kiss on his lips. "I love you, Scott."

He smiled. "I love you, too," he reciprocated, handing the rose to his girlfriend. She took it from him.

"I'll put it in water," she said, loosely interlocking her fingers with his and pulling him with her into their kitchen. Jamie got a small vase out of one of the cabinets. She filled it with water, before putting the rose in it, while Scott Colton watched her, while he was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest, a small smile on his face, his eyes watching her.

Jamie put the rose in front of the window above the kitchen sink, a smile on her face. She turned and faced her boyfriend. "Thank you," she said.

"Don't thank me," he said, pulling himself away from the wall. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her hips.

"But I'm really grateful. You really just made my day," she told him, sliding her hands up his torso, before coming to rest on his shoulders. She pressed her body against his.

"Well, I do these things only because I love you. I know I'm not always around, but I want you to know that I'm always thinking about you," he told her.

Jamie smiled. "God, I really miss you when you're away from me," she breathed. "But I can handle it because I just wanna be with you. At least I can look forward to when you come home," she said, her brown eyes locking with his.

"I love coming home to you," he softly spoke.

"Good because I'm never not gonna be here," Jamie said.

"That's what I like to hear," he said, barely above a whisper, as she leaned in closer to him. Scott leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers.

He picked her up in his arms. Jamie wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. His hands were resting on her rear end. "You're the one reason that I don't look forward to being on the road," he admitted.

"You love your career, and knowing that you do what you love makes me very happy," she told him.

"I'm so lucky to have you, baby. It's been five years already, and I still fall more in love with you everyday," he said, his tone sincere.

Jamie smiled. "That's mutual," she replied. "I love you so much, Scotty." She planted a kiss on his lips.

"I don't wanna leave you Thursday," he groaned, his lips still against hers.

"We've got two more days to spend together. And it'll be fine. You're gonna have a lot of fun," she reassured him.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna miss you so much. It makes me have less fun," he replied, pouting a bit.

"Don't do that, babe. You know I love you, regardless of how far away I am. That's not gonna change at all," Jamie told him, her fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck. "I promise, babe."

Scott smiled. "I love you so much. If I didn't have you, I wouldn't even know what to do with myself," he said.

"You would be just fine. You would still have your hetero-life mate," she replied.

"Yeah, but it's not like Phil can do to me what you do."

Jamie laughed. "He probably can."

"Oh wait. I didn't mean like that. I meant that he doesn't make me feel the way that you do. I love him. He's like a brother to me, but I'm completely in love with you. It's very, very different."

She smiled. "Well, I'm in love with you, handsome."

"I know."

"Oh? And how do you know?"

"Besides the fact that you tell me all of the time?"

She nodded. "How would you know, if I didn't tell you?"

"I can tell by the way that you look at me and how you act with me. You make me feel loved. Plus, you wouldn't give such head to someone that you weren't so in love with," he replied with a laugh.

"Maybe I'm just very orally skilled…"

"Okay, and I can agree with you on that one, but you put extra effort into it," he said. "Plus, if you weren't in love with me, you wouldn't have played 'Colt Cabana: Superhero Extraordinaire Rescues the insert-every-different-character-I've-made-you-play-in-bed here," he said.

"That's true. I wouldn't do it, if I didn't love you as much as I do."

"And you've dealt with the entire Colton clan on multiple occasions. That really says a lot about how much you love me."

She smiled. "I love your family…they're great."

"Yeah. They're also crazy."

"But they're your family. You're a part of them. How could I not love them?" she rhetorically asked.

"Because they're slightly insane…and by slightly, I mean very much psychopathically insane," he told her.

Jamie rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You're exaggerating," she said, shaking her head.

"No, I'm not. Remember that time that you came over for Passover dinner, and I ended up face first in my dinner plate?" he questioned her.

"How's that your entire family's fault? As I recall, you started mocking Greg, and he ended up pushing your face into your plate. And as I also recall, you deserved it," she said.

Scott frowned. "You're supposed to be on my side!" he protested childishly.

"Who cleaned you up?"

"After you laughed at me," he pointed out.

"I'm pretty sure that I made it up to you that night…"

Scott thought for a moment, before a smirk formed on his lips. "Oh yeah…I do remember that," he said.

"Yeah. That's what I thought."

"You always know how to make me forget being mad at you."

She nodded. "I do. And it usually involves sex," she replied.

He shrugged. "Jamie, you're really fucking hot. How do you expect me to not wanna bone you, baby?" he asked.

"I'm not complaining," she said, before leaning in and kissing him. Scott smiled against her lips.

"You're the greatest," he spoke, his lips still against hers.

"You're my favoritest," she replied.

"You're the best ever. I'm the luckiest guy in the entire world because I've got you," he told her, a smile on her face. "Seriously…plus you're really fucking hot."

Jamie rolled her eyes and let out a laugh. "You think much too highly of me," she told him, shaking her head.

"No way. I mena, besides the fact that you're psychically beautiful and…amazing. You're the most supportive, loving, selfless, smartest, most perfect person on the entire planet," he continued complimenting her.

She began blushing. " Scotty…"

"I hope you know I'm planning on spending the rest of my life," he told her.

"Well, we live together, so it's not like I'm planning on leaving you. In fact, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, too," she replied, giving him a smile.

"Do you really?" he asked her.

"After five years and all of the conversations that we've had about it, do you honestly think that I'm not telling you the truth?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, maybe things get said in the heat of the moment."

"You don't ever have to be insecure about my feelings for you. It's only you. Its only ever been you," she sincerely spoke to him, their eyes locked on each other.

"Oh yeah?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I love you."

"I love you, too. You're just…you're everything to me."

Jamie buried her face in the crook of his neck, her lips giving his neck a quick peck, her arms holding onto him tightly.

Scott walked into the living room, still holding onto his girlfriend. He sat on the couch, with her on his lap.

"I really don't wanna leave you," he said, frowning.

"Baby, it'll be okay. You'll be back in six days," she said, trying to sound optimistic, even though she was dreading being away from her boyfriend for nearly an entire week.

"I wish you were coming with me," he pouted.

"I know. So do I, but I have to work, baby."

"I know…"

Jamie sat back on his lap. "Maybe at some point, we can just go everywhere together."

"That would be the best. I always want you on the road to me."

"Yeah. You like your guy time, though. The ROH guys are fun. And you know you love it."

"I love what I do. I love the friends that I have there, but no one or nothing can hold a candle to the feelings that I have for you," Scott said, his words honest and from the heart.

"Scott, I love you. You're the greatest boyfriend ever," she said, bringing her hands onto his face, cupping it in her hands, before leaning in and kissing the lips.

"I want to marry you…and have kids with you," he admitted, his hands tightening on her hips.

Jamie couldn't suppress the smile that formed on her lips. "Well, I love you. And I would want to be your wife, and I want to have babies with you…and only you," she told him.

"So, let's do it."

"Well, you know I want things to be fairly traditional."

He nodded. "I'll get the-"

"No! It's supposed to be a surprise. So, do whatever it is that you want to do, however it is that you'd like to do it."

Scott smiled. "Yeah…I'll figure something out," he said, giving her a smirk. "It'll be perfect."

"If we get a 'happily ever after' with each other, then, that's all that matters to me," she told him.

He nodded. "Yeah. Absolutely," he agreed with her.

Jamie stood up in front of Scott, holding his hands in hers. "I have the best idea ever," she said.

"Oh really?"

She nodded, biting her lower lip. "Yup."

He gave her a confused look. "What are you up to?"

She smirked. "Just trust me," she spoke, pulling on his arms. Scott stood up in front of his girlfriend.

"I can try to do that," he finally decided. Jamie let go of his hands and slowly backed away from him. She pulled her hair out of the elastic band holding it back. She walked backwards toward the stairs that led towards the second floor of their house, her eyes remaining on Scott. "Wait a second. Are you trying to seduce me, baby?" he questioned her, raising an eyebrow.

Jamie smirked at him and nodded slowly. "Is it working?" she asked, pulling her t-shirt up and over her head, tossing it at him.

"Besides the fact that I always want you…regardless if you're trying to seduce me, or if you're sick and crabby and hating me, and just want to bang me out of hate, I always will lose when you're trying to seduce me. You can get whatever you want from me," he replied, making his way towards her.

Jamie smirked. She unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans and began pushing them down her hips. She kicked her jeans off of her ankles, leaving her in her bra and panties. He rushed towards her, as Jamie let out a giggle, followed by a scream, and within seconds, he caught her in his arms.

Scott tossed his girlfriend over his shoulder. He ran up the stairs, holding onto her and headed towards their bedroom, wanting nothing more than to ravage his girlfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, I know. Another new story? Really? Well, I couldn't help myself. If this hurricane Irene chick takes out my electric, then, I might as well leave you all something until my triumphant return :o) All of my East Coasters...good luck with this hurricane. Stay safe! I'm sure this story isn't going to be such a big deal because people probably don't care to read a Colt Cabana story, but that's fine. I know I'm pumped about it. Big things coming with this one! :o) I love you guys! XoXoXoXoXoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything We Had**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I still only own Jamie.**

* * *

><p>"Phil and I saw Scott last night at the airport. He was leaving. We had just landed. Poor guy looks miserable every time that he has to leave you," Beth Carolan said, as she and Jamie sat at the kitchen table of the brunette's house.<p>

A frown adorned Jamie's lips for a few moments. "I hate it when he leaves, but just because I miss him, but because he's always upset about leaving me. And I'd rather he just enjoy himself and not get so down about it."

Beth nodded. "I can understand that. I'm so lucky that Phil and I are on the same brand now and get to be with each other all of the time," she said.

"Yeah. That probably makes the constant traveling bearable."

"Absolutely. I love being with Phil all of the time," she agreed. "It's so great always having him around."

"I can imagine. I love you two together. I mean, I've obviously been friends with him for quite a long time. And the two of us have been friends for a while. So, it really works. When Scott first told me that you two were seeing each other, I was so happy," Jamie remembered.

Beth smiled. "You called me when you found out. I remember that."

"Yup. I was so excited. Scott kept telling me to leave the two of you alone, but I couldn't help myself."

The Glamazon laughed. "Yeah. Scott was in the background telling me to not say anything. And you kept trying to get him to leave you alone."

"And I accidentally slapped him in the chest with the back of my hand, and he acted like I really hurt him."

"Oh my God-yes! He was whining about it for a while, too."

Jamie smiled. "I really love him so much."

"I know you do, and trust me, he loves you, too."

"I know he does. Scott might not always be around, but he really tries to make sure that I feel loved. He can be such a goof, but he really can also be so romantic."

Beth grinned. "I know. Sometimes, he'll call me, asking what I think of his romantic ideas. It's really sweet," she admitted. "I mean usually the ideas that he comes up with are stupid, but the sentiment is so adorable."

"I can only imagine," she spoke with a laugh. "I'm lucky, though. I'm so in love with him that it's just…it's crazy," Jamie said, a blissful smile on her lips.

"Phil always says that he wants you two to get married."

"Scott and I talked about that the other night…"

"And…?"

Jamie nodded. "We're gonna do it. He wanted to come up with a plan. I told him to just surprise me."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want babies…and I only want them with my Scotty."

"Yes!" Beth cheered. "That makes me so happy, you have no idea."

"Me, too."

The blonde stood up and pulled her longtime friend in for an excited hug. "This is so great," the powerhouse gushed.

"It is."

* * *

><p>"I miss you," Scott whined, the moment that Jamie picked up his phone call.<p>

"Oh babe. I miss you, too, but we have to make the best of it. Hang out with the guys; have fun. Don't worry about missing me while you're gone."

"I can't help it."

"I know, but you have to hang out with the guys and go out…party up…live a little," she encouraged him.

"Knowing that I can't go home and bang the shit out of you makes that a lot less fun in my mind," he pouted.

Jamie giggled. "Well, when you come home, we can make up for that," she bargained. "You can survive without having sex for six whole days."

"Easy for you to say," he mumbled.

"Excuse me? I'm the one who wakes you up in the middle of the night and makes you have sex with me," Jamie pointed out.

Scott was silent for a couple of moments. "That's true," he finally greed, begrudgingly. "I'm dating a nymphomaniac."

She let out a laugh. "You're something else," she breathed.

"You love me."

"Well, that's common knowledge. Of course I love you," she agreed. "And if I didn't love you so damn much, I wouldn't want to have sex with you as nearly as much as I do."

"Hey!" he protested.

"I didn't mean that as an insult. I meant that if I didn't love you so much, I wouldn't want to have sex, in general, as much. You're great in bed. I just like the physical intimacy more because I'm so in love with you, ya know?" she tried explaining.

"I don't know about that."

"Stop being such a brat."

Scott laughed. "I know what you're saying, babe," he relented, finally.

"You're such a jerk to me."

"But I love you," he sucked up.

"I know."

"Come here and hang out with me," he groaned.

"You're in Florida. I'm in Chicago," she pointed out.

"Then, you better hurry up."

"I can't wait til you come home," Jamie said.

"Me neither," he agreed. "I'm gonna bang the fuck out of you."

"You should probably just masturbate while you're gone," she commented.

"Yeah, but if you're not here to help me, then, what's the point?" he questioned her.

She furrowed her brow. "I love you, but there are some times when I wonder about your mental capacity."

"I'm just yankin' ya chain."

"Yank your own chain, pal"

Scott laughed. "Yeah, you mentioned that a couple of moments ago."

"God, I love you."

"You're on the phone with me and praying?"

"You're awfully playful tonight."

He shrugged, though she couldn't see it over the phone. "I can't help it," he explained himself.

"We have to go to dinner with Phil and Beth on Friday, next week, when you're home. They both have off, too," Jamie told him.

"Works for me," he agreed. "I can't wait to see you. I feel like I haven't seen you in months…and its only been two days," Scott breathed.

"I know. I miss you so much," she agreed. "But we'll see each other soon enough."

"It's never soon enough."

* * *

><p>Jamie was missing Scott big time. She had spent her day working. She was a legal secretary at Baker and McKenzie's Chicago office. Usually when Scott was away, Jamie focused on work and waited for the time to pass, but for some reason, she just couldn't seem to handle it. They had been apart since Thursday, and it was Monday.<p>

She decided to pay her boyfriend a surprise visit, knowing that he was in Detroit, Michigan for his Ring of Honor show. Sure, it was almost a five hour drive, but to see Scott, it would definitely be worth it.

Jamie knew that if she left straight from work, she should be able to make it in time to catch him after the show. She wouldn't bother changing out of her work clothes. Besides, she always kept an overnight bag in her trunk, just in case. She always wore vusiness casual at the office. She donned a pair of black Moschino cheap and chic stretch-jersey skinny pants with a Splendid cowl-neck cotton jersey t-shirt. She wore a pair of Jimmy Choo faith and lace leather pumps that boosted her from 5'3" to 5'8". Her long brunette tresses were left down. She knew that if she left to see Scott, she should probably not go into work tomorrow. And that's why she opted to talk to her boss first.

Knocking on the door to Martin Garner's office, Jamie opened the door. "Hey Martin, can I talk to you for a quick minute?" she asked, poking her head into his office.

The fifty-eight year old head attorney for the office looked up and smiled. "Come on in, Jamie," he invited her.

Jamie walked into the office. "Is it alright with you if I take tomorrow as a personal day?" she asked.

"Sure. Not a problem. Anything fun?" he asked.

"Scott has a show in Detroit tonight, and I want to show up and surprise him," she explained.

"That's very sweet." He glanced at the clock. "If it's in Detroit…well, that's quite a drive, isn't it?"

"Well, I'm driving out there right from here, and I should catch him right before he leaves," she explained.

"Take the rest of the day. Get a head start on the drive and catch his show…beat the rush hour traffic," he said.

Jamie smiled. "Are you sure about that?" she asked him.

"Absolutely. Go. Have fun. I'll see you on Wednesday," he spoke, giving her a warm smile.

"Thanks, Martin."

He smiled. "Not a problem." Jamie left his office, grateful that she worked for her longtime family friend. She got special treatment…she knew that, but at the same time, Jamie also worked very hard and was very well-liked throughout the prestigious law firm.

Jamie made her way to her office. She shut her computer off and grabbed her Valentino Rockstud leather tote and threw it over her shoulder. She shut the lights off and left her office for the day.

It was only two-thirty in the afternoon, so Jamie was pretty sure that she would be able to catch the show. She loved watching her man in action. She always felt so proud of him.

Jamie walked out of the building, making her way to her silver 2011 Lexus LS. She got in and entered the address of the venue into the navigation system. She had about four and a half hours on the road to look forward to, but the end result would be seeing Scott and that would make it all worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, those two are completely adorable and perfect for each other. What could possibly go wrong? Hmmm... Anyways, I didn't expect this to be the most popular story, considering Colt Cabana isn't in the WWE anymore. But I love him, and I knew I'd find a couple of people who were interested, so thank you for the reviews :o) I do appreciate them! Love you guys! XoXoXoXoXoXoXo**


End file.
